Fire and Ice
by Denmark-Is-My-Spirit-Animal
Summary: Mathias Kolher, the 25 year old prince of Denmark has fallen in love with his 21 year old butler/servant Lukas Bondevik. Hardships await the two as they journey through the many pains of love, hate, war, and peace.
1. Chapter 1

May seventeenth.  
The day I was sent away.  
My parents had recently died and I was adopted from the town ofanage. I thought it was going to be fun, that I was going to live with a good family, and maybe have an older or younger brother.  
But of course that was not the case.  
I was adopted by the royal family of Denmark and no, not as a son. I'm a servant for their son prince Mathias Kohler. Not that I mind, I'd rather work for him than the prince of Sweden. Berwald Oxenternia. He wasn't the most pleasent though to think of.

I heard a bell ring and sighed.  
"Mathias again?" My friend asked. Her name is Emily, she was my first friend when I came here.  
"Ja, I have to go see what his royal pain-in-the-ass wants this time." I say walking out of the room and up a flight of stairs.  
I was met with a smiling Dane at the top of the stairs.  
"God Morgen Lukas!" He said. "My parents are going out of town this week and I was wondering, would you spend the week with me?" I looked at him in shock.  
He asked me to stay.  
With him.  
Alone.  
While all the other servants go home.  
"I'll be really lonely here without you Lukas." He said.  
"Ja, I'll stay. But why?" I asked.  
"Er...I'll explain later, I have to go tell my parents goodbye now. You can go back to your quarters." He said waving his arm as he walked away.  
As I walked back to the servants quaters I kept thinking about why he asked me to stay. Maybe he really didn't want to be lonely. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, looking around the sevants quarters I called home.  
I groaned and rubbed my face as I sat down on my bed.  
Why would he want me here? Of all of his sevents why me?  
I'm not the best looking, or the nicest to him. And if I could I'd slap him as hard as I could.  
So why me?  
I had little time to think on this because I heard that damned bell ring again.  
I got up, walking out of the quarters. Too busy thinking to notice Mathias at the top of the staircase and ran right into him.  
I jumped back and apologized immediatly only to be told to stop.  
"Lukas...I wanted to talk to you about something I saw last night when you came in to tend to me." He said. "Come with me." Mathias started to walk away and beconing me to follow him with one hand.  
I followed him up some stairs, into his room and into the bathroom.  
I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him concerned. He lifed me up with almost no effort, placing me on the counter of the sink.  
He pushed my shirt sleeve up and frowned, moving my arm so it was wrist up.  
"What are these?" He asked, looking at me angerly.  
"None of your bisinuess." I said and tried to jerk my arm away but he kept a firm grip.  
"I'll ask you once more Lukas. What. Are. These." He repeated sternly.  
"Cuts from a raisor." I replied shamefully.  
"Why would you do this to yourself? Tell me please. I want to understand what made you hurt so much that you would act it out on yourself." He said and gave me a sympatetic look.  
"I hate myself." I replied, jerking my arm away from him.  
He placed one hand on either side of my leg on the counter. "Lukas there's no reason for this. You don't need to hate yourself. Your perfect." He said and looked me over. I rubbed my wrist.  
"You don't understand."  
"Exactly. I don't. So please explain this to me. I want to help you." He said and looked at me sadly.  
"Why the hell do you even care? I'm nothing to you. The only reason you keep my around is because I'm-"  
"a person I love. Lukas I care because I love you. And it hurt me when I saw that you were doing this to yourself. I don't enjoy seeing the people I love fall apart right infront of me." He said and hugged me tightly. "I know you think I don't give a fuck but I really really do. I want to help you. I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile." He said.  
"If you want me to smile bring my parents back. Let me see them." I said, the sting of tears came to my eye.  
Mathias held me and rubbed my back. "I wish I could do that for you Luk, I would love to but It isn't humanly possible." He said. I started to cry and brought my hands up to my face, shaking a lot from the force. "Shh...it'll be alright..come on." He said and lifted me off the counter top.  
I wraped my legs loosely around his waist and wraped my arms around his neck and shoulders, crying into his red dress shirt. He continued to rub my back and whispered to me quietly.  
"I-I just wish I could have s=seen them one last t-time..." I mumbled and gripped Mathias's shirt tighter. "I miss them s-so much."  
Mathias nodded and kissed my cheek. "I know you do but no matter what you do you can't bring them back." He said and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling me up so i was on his lap and my legs straddled his waist.  
I mumbled and sobbed into his shirt more, slowly making myself so tired that I fell asleep while sitting in his arms.


End file.
